


Peregretyy

by Fawks



Series: Zarcy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Self-indulgent shower scene, gym showers are made for gay interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/pseuds/Fawks
Summary: Zarya is used to sharing showers, but ever since Angela has started to join her in the mornings she's feeling a little strange about it.





	Peregretyy

Zarya was not a stranger to sharing gym showers with other women. She spent most of her free time in a gym and showering was a necessary part of it. She was never bothered, she would just grab her shower kit, strip down, clean off and be done with it. 

That’s why Zarya couldn’t figure out why she was so jittery that morning as she finished off her weight training. Putting the bar back on the wall and feeling the satisfying afterburn through her muscles. Doctor Angela Ziegler was the only other person in the gym with her. Zarya, a natural early bird who woke up to fit gym time into her schedule, and Angela… well, sometimes Zarya believed Angela simply hadn’t slept and had come to the gym for something to do. 

They hadn’t spoken past a good morning, both concentrating on their own workouts, Zarya had looked over a couple of times to see Angela keeping a steady run on the treadmill. She was impressed, the blonde hadn’t faltered or slowed down the entire time she’d been running.

Zarya heard the treadmill beep and Angela slowed to a stop finally. Giving Zarya a bright smile as she grabbed her gym kit. Zarya hoped maybe Angela would go? The idea of them in the shower together was inviting all sorts of inappropriate thoughts.  Angela however headed straight for the shower block unaware of Zarya’s growing blush behind her. She wanted to stall, she wanted to wait for Angela to leave but she also wanted to get out of her gym clothes and get something to eat - she needed it. Breakfast was about to start up in the mess hall. 

 

_ Woman up, Aleksandra  _ Zarya thought to herself. Taking a calming breath and following Angela into the shower blocks. 

 

Zarya was always surprised by the system they had in the gym, she’d never stopped to wonder why they’d installed two rows of communal showers back to back rather than individual stalls but she always assumed it came down to cost, and perhaps the original gym at the watchpoint wasn’t equipped to have so many women here and they’d added in more showers as a late edition. 

Angela was already stripped down and had just turned on the water on one of the end showers. Zarya felt her cheeks flush and quickly turned into the changing rooms to change first. Zarya dropped her bag on one of the benches and kept up her mantra of  _ this is nothing she’s just a woman.  _ She folded her towel on top of her bag and stripped off, carrying her toiletries into the shower with her she took the middle shower on the opposite wall from the doctor.

She stared at the bleak tiles ahead and let the water run over her. She ran over a couple of conversation starters in her head but none of them really fit the situation.

_ It’s a good morning for a run, is it not?  _ No.

_ I don’t believe I said hello before.  _ Possibly. 

_ You’re really beautiful.  _ Definitely not. Wildly inappropriate here too.

She settled for silence. Angela did not. 

“That was impressive, Aleks,” She said.

“Huh?” 

“I was watching you.” 

Zarya couldn’t help but smile with pride, she may have been pushing herself a little harder than usual for the sake of showing off, the ache in her arms was worth it for that small compliment.

“Thank you, you were very impressive too, running for so long.” Zarya didn’t have the nerve to look over as she said it – this was a lose lose situation, if she looked over she didn’t want to seem  _ predatory  _ but by refusing to look over she now worried that she just appeared rather rude.

“Danke,” Angela said softly, “I’ve got a lot of stamina,”

Zarya nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the wall as she let the hot water run over her, had it gotten warmer? She turned the temperature down a notch. This was never a problem before Angela had started coming down in the early mornings regularly. Once or twice Zarya could handle, but now it was becoming an every morning thing she was worried she’d have to rearrange her regime to avoid inevitably embarrassing herself in front of the doctor.

“Can I borrow your soap?” Angela asked, dragging Zarya from her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yes yes,”

Zarya nearly jumped when she felt Angela’s presence at her side, slipping under her arm to grab the bottle Zarya looked down at her and caught Angela’s blue eyes quickly run up and down Zarya’s figure. Zarya must have imagined it… surely? 

Angela had walked back to her own shower before Zarya could really dwell on it. She watched her go back and let her eyes soak up Angela’s back, the cybernetic spine was a stark split in her pale skin. Zarya noticed too the faint scars that were scattered over her back and legs. She quickly looked away again worried Angela would catch her looking. She turned the shower down a few more degrees. 

 

Zarya wasn’t used to feeling this way, women and men alike fawned over her, and why wouldn’t they? But to be on the other side of it was new and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it. She let the cool water run over her head to help cool her warm cheeks as Angela hummed to herself and turned off the water. 

As the doctor passed she gave Zarya a little love tap on her backside and got a tiny squeak from Zarya in response. 

“See you tomorrow Aleks,” She called as she walked away, wrapping her towel around her waist. 

Zarya went to turn the shower down again, her blush had spread all the way down to her toes it felt like, and was surprised to see the dial could go no colder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! This time the title means overheated, which fits pretty well! Comments and kudos if you're enjoying these little trips into rarepair hell with me!


End file.
